Capillary columns used for high pressure liquid chromatography (HPLC) are fragile and difficult to manipulate. A high level of care must be taken when handling and connecting the capillary to an HPLC system for analysis by a mass spectrometer. This is typically a tedious and time consuming process. Also, temperature control of the capillary column is generally difficult to establish.